leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Galaxy
}}Super Galaxy is a series of Parallel Universe skins in League of Legends, featuring champions as Galactic Super Heroes. Lore "I have your action figure! And also a part from your robot. I'm not sorry."| }} ;Heroes * * * * * * * ;Villains * ;Associates * History Ready To Rock Look! In the sky! It’s a dragon… It’s a cryophoenix… It’s in a mechanized suit that spits volcanic flames and rains down hyper-explosive rockets! AND HE’S GOT SOMETHING TO PROVE! Oh, you want to bully his friends? Taste . Threaten his family? Fry in forty thousand degrees of . Attack Bandle City? Prepare for a of yordle-induced, incandescent annihilation that’ll vaporize any threat to the furry populace.Super Galaxy Rumble Ready to Rock Super Galaxy ACTIVATE!!!!!!!!! :Super Galaxy HQ :Location: Unknown : EMERGENCY BROADCAST, ALL CHANNELS Super Galaxy Activate Report, a monster is destroying downtown! Suit up, team! Touchdown in five. MY TRIDENT WILL STAB THE SKY! That’s-- what...what does that mean? POWERING UP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Why is it yelling? Please...please stop that. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! POWER INFINITE! AAAAAAAAAA! : ESTABLISHING CONNECTION, NEON STRIKE ENFORCER Guys, I could really use some help with this monster...wait, who is yelling? Listen, we’re working on it—silence, space fish! We have to stop this abomination from destroying the city. AAAAAAAAAAAA! ALMOST AAAAAAAAA DONE AAAAAAAAAAA! We also want to yell. AAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Nope. Forget it; this team is the worst. *Sigh* I should’ve joined Neon Strike. : CONNECTION TERMINATED Hello? Anyone there? Hey!-- well @#$% there goes another !@#$%$# skyscraper. Soooo...are they coming? Shut up, man. Olaf vs Everything Welcome to our latest community comics collab, Olaf vs. Everything, in which everyone's favorite Freljordian berserker recklessly hacks, and slashes his way across the known League Universe! Tom Barton, artist extraordinaire, helps us answer questions you never knew you had, like who would win in a fight, Olaf or Trundle? And can Olaf take down a giant jungle monster? What about Seahunter Aatrox? And because we don't want to tease out all the dimension-hopping action, we're releasing the entire season in one Ragnarok-sized blast!Community Collab Comics Collection Trivia General= * This skin line was heavily influenced by Japanese Anime shows like , , and . * The basic concept of the skinline are heroes as Japanese Superhero where they can get in a giant robot. Because of such, each champion has a "pet" to go along. ** , , , are all shape-shifting champs. Their second forms are considered their giant robots. *** is inside his Mega Gnar in his splash. ** and summons their pets in their ultimates. *** recall references the scene where superheroes flies toward the inside of the robot. For example, the Soul Bird in Gaoranger. ** rides his while has her . * used to be a Super Galaxy Hero but then turned into a villain. ** Her spiderlings can be seen attacked in and 's recalls. |-|Skins= Annie SuperGalaxySkin.jpg|Super Galaxy Annie Elise SuperGalaxySkin.jpg|Super Galaxy Elise Fizz SuperGalaxySkin.jpg|Super Galaxy Fizz Gnar SuperGalaxySkin.jpg|Super Galaxy Gnar Kindred SuperGalaxySkin.jpg|Super Galaxy Kindred Nidalee SuperGalaxySkin.jpg|Super Galaxy Nidalee Rumble SuperGalaxySkin.jpg|Super Galaxy Rumble Shyvana SuperGalaxySkin.jpg|Super Galaxy Shyvana Vi NeonStrikeSkin.jpg|Neon Strike Vi Media Music= ;Related Music SUPER GALAXY RUMBLE Soundtrack| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Super Galaxy Rumble is ready to rock| Super Galaxy ACTIVATE Super Galaxy 2016 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Super Galaxy Shyvana Flame Breath VFX - Insight PBE Preview Super Galaxy Nidalee, Annie, Elise, and Gnar| League of Legends Brittany Gleiter Animation Reel 2017| Super Galaxy VFX - Insight |-|Gallery= 2017 SuperGalaxy concept 01.jpg|Super Galaxy 2017 Skins Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Super Galaxy 2017 Icon concept 01.jpg|Super Galaxy 2017 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Annie SuperGalaxy Concept 01.jpg|Super Galaxy Annie Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Baldi Konijn) Annie SuperGalaxy Concept 02.jpg|Super Galaxy Annie Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Baldi Konijn) Annie SuperGalaxy model 01.jpg|Super Galaxy Annie Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Elise SuperGalaxy Concept 01.jpg|Super Galaxy Elise Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Elise SuperGalaxy Concept 02.jpg|Super Galaxy Elise Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Elise SuperGalaxy Concept 03.jpg|Super Galaxy Elise Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Elise SuperGalaxy Concept 04.jpg|Super Galaxy Elise Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Fizz SuperGalaxy Concept 01.jpg|Super Galaxy Fizz Concept (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Fizz SuperGalaxy Model 01.jpg|Super Galaxy Fizz Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Fizz SuperGalaxy Model 02.jpg|Super Galaxy Fizz Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Fizz SuperGalaxy Model 03.jpg|Super Galaxy Fizz Model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Fizz SuperGalaxy Splash Concept 01.jpg|Super Galaxy Fizz Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Gnar SuperGalaxy Concept 01.jpg|Super Galaxy Gnar Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Baldi Konijn) Gnar SuperGalaxy Concept 02.jpg|Super Galaxy Gnar Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Baldi Konijn) Gnar SuperGalaxy Concept 03.jpg|Super Galaxy Gnar Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Baldi Konijn) Gnar SuperGalaxy Concept 04.jpg|Super Galaxy Gnar Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Baldi Konijn) Gnar SuperGalaxy Concept 05.jpg|Super Galaxy Gnar Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Baldi Konijn) Gnar SuperGalaxy Model 01.jpg|Super Galaxy Gnar Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Gnar SuperGalaxy Model 02.png|Super Galaxy Gnar Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Kindred SuperGalaxy splash concept 01.jpg|Super Galaxy Kindred Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Kindred SuperGalaxy splash concept 02.jpg|Super Galaxy Kindred Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Kindred SuperGalaxy splash concept 03.jpg|Super Galaxy Kindred Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Rumble SuperGalaxy Concept 01.jpg|Super Galaxy Rumble Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Rumble SuperGalaxy Model 01.jpg|Super Galaxy Rumble Model (by Riot Artist Edgar Monteon) Rumble SuperGalaxy Promo 01.png|Super Galaxy Rumble Promo 1 Rumble SuperGalaxy Promo 02.png|Super Galaxy Rumble Promo 2 Shyvana SuperGalaxy Splash Concept 01.jpg|Super Galaxy Shyvana Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) Shyvana SuperGalaxy Splash Concept 02.jpg|Super Galaxy Shyvana Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) Vi NeonStrike Concept 01.jpg|Neon Strike Vi Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi NeonStrike Concept 02.jpg|Neon Strike Vi Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi NeonStrike Model 01.jpg|Neon Strike Vi Model 1 Vi NeonStrike Model 02.png|Neon Strike Vi Model 2 |-|Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon1153 Super Galaxy Fizz.png|Super Galaxy Fizz ProfileIcon1154 Mega Shark.png|Mega Shark ProfileIcon1155 Super Galaxy Lamb.png|Super Galaxy Lamb ProfileIcon1156 Super Galaxy Wolf.png|Super Galaxy Wolf ProfileIcon1157 Super Galaxy Shyvana.png|Super Galaxy Shyvana ProfileIcon1158 Mega Dragon.png|Mega Dragon ProfileIcon3172.png|Super Galaxy Annie ProfileIcon3173.png|Super Galaxy Elise ProfileIcon3174.png|Super Galaxy Nidalee ProfileIcon3175.png|Super Galaxy Gnar ProfileIcon3176.png|Super Galaxy de:Supergalaktisch (Skinreihe) pl:Super Galaktyczne Category:Fizz Category:Kindred Category:Rumble Category:Shyvana Category:Super Galaxy Category:Alternate Universe Category:Vi